Harold C. Simmons Cancer Center Population Science and Cancer Control Scientific Program Project Summary/Abstract A developing research program in the 2009 application, the Population Science and Cancer Control (PS) Scientific Program has grown substantially in peer-reviewed funding from less than $500,000 to $5.6 million in 2013. Of that amount, $2.5 million represents funding from the NCI, $1.5 million from other NIH divisions, and close to $1 million from the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ). Total prevention and screening projects from the Cancer Prevention and Research Institute of Texas (CPRIT) currently totals $2.4 million. Intra-programmatic collaborations are strong, representing 44% of the Program's 2013 publications; 13% are inter-programmatic. Program members meet quarterly for updates and research presentations, with topic- focused bi-monthly works-in-progress sessions. Our large catchment area is the Dallas-Ft. Worth statistical metropolitan area, with a special focus on uninsured Dallas county residents cared for by the Parkland Health and Hospital System . Thus, the program has a heavy focus on cancer disparities and conducts research among large numbers of traditionally underserved individuals. To address the needs of this catchment area, the PS Program functions along the following themes: Theme 1: Cancer prevention research includes study of biomarkers and behaviors 1.a. Biomarkers for colon and hepatocellular cancers 1.b. Risk prevention behaviors Theme 2: Screening for early detection of colon, hepatocellular, and esophageal cancers 2.a. Population-based screening for colon cancer 2.b. Screening for hepatocellular cancer 2.c. Screening for esophageal cancer Theme 3: Survivorship (Developing) We have focused on programmatic grants allowing for discoveries across processes of care that can be translated into improved care in our catchments' health systems. Sixteen of 24 members have been recruited to Dallas since the arrival of Co-Leader Dr. Celette Sugg Skinner in 2007: six PhDs in the Department of Clinical Sciences with strong and diverse skills in mixed-methods, geo-spatial, biomedical, and multi-level research; a psychologist in the Department of Psychiatry; five MDs in the Department of Medicine with expertise in clinical epidemiology and health services research; and four PhDs in cancer-related health promotion and epidemiology in the UT School of Public Health's Dallas Campus.